My Little Pony: Dimension Charge
is an American adventure-fantasy video game based on by Hasbro. It is developed by and published by Activision, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on TBD 2020. Synopsis After Spike accidentally releases a powerful version of Twilight, he, Twilight and Rainbow have to travel through dimensions in order to stop her before she takes control of Equestria and the Crystal Empire as well as the multiverse. Characters Main *'Twilight Sparkle' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - an extremely intelligent alicorn who is out to stop Empress Twilight from conquering Equestria and the Crystal Empire as well as the multiverse. *'Spike' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - Twilight's adoptive dragon brother who aids her, being the one who accidentally started the multidimensional disaster. *'Rainbow Dash' (voiced by Cherami Leigh) - a tomboyish and athletic pegasus with superhuman speed and Twilight's best friend who helps her out. Supporting *'Pinkie Pie' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a somehow ditzy baker pony who loves to throw parties and pulling pranks. *'Rarity' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - a generous but vain fashion designer unicorn who is deeply in love with Spike. *'Applejack' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - a farmer pony who works at her family's farm. *'Fluttershy' (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - a shy but somehow scaredy pegasus who is very caring of animals. *'Princess Celestia' (also voiced by Laura Bailey) - the ruler of Equestria who is Twilight's mentor. *'Princess Luna' (voiced by TBD) - Celestia's younger sister who is the co-ruler of Equestria. *'Shining Armor' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - Twilight and Spike's older brother who rules the Crystal Empire. *'Princess Cadance' (voiced by Michelle Ruff) - Princess Celestia's adopted niece and Shining Armor's wife who co-rules the Crystal Empire. *'Discord' (voiced by Troy Baker) - a mischievous draconequus who causes chaos, being an ally to the Mane Six, helping them in some missions. *'The Cutie Mark Crusaders', consisting of: **'Apple Bloom' (voiced by TBD) - Applejack's younger sister who TBD. **'Scootaloo' (voiced by TBD) - a young pegasus close to Rainbow who TBD. **'Sweetie Belle' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - Rarity's younger sister who TBD. *'Big "Mac" McIntosh' (voiced by Wally Wingert) - Applejack and Apple Bloom's gentle older brother who doesn't talk that much. *'Granny Smith' (voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) - Applejack, Apple Bloom and Big Mac's grandmother who is in charge of the family's farm. * Alternate dimensions *'Sombra' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - a more heroic King Sombra who is out to free his dimension's Equestria from the hooves TBD. * *'Sunlight Sparkle' (also voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - a descendant of Twilight who is out to find TBD. * Antagonists *'King Sombra' (also voiced by Patrick Seitz) - the former tyrannical ruler of the Crystal Empire who attempts to take back control of it, even if it implies murder. *'Queen Chrysalis' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - the power-hungry ruler of the Changelings who is out for revenge on the Mane Six for stopping her from taking over Equestria. * Alternate dimensions *'Empress Twilight Sparkle' (also voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - a villainous version of Twilight who has conquered Equestria and corrupted the Mane Six who aims to control Prime Equestria as well as the Crystal Empire. * Levels See /Levels. Gameplay Quotes * Trivia * Category:Video games Category:Activision Category:Beenox Category:Hasbro Category:My Little Pony Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas